


CaptainxHinata [groupchat]

by toughkookeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;), All of them horny for hinata, Captain want hinata to call them daddy, Crack, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gonna have a lot of puns in the future, Hinata is not innocent, Humor, Jin dad jokes, Kink, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, hinata centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toughkookeh/pseuds/toughkookeh
Summary: Ushijima : Bonding?HoOT : ^ HolY sHIT.HoOt : Didn't expect you would invite japan chibiShouyou : JAPAN!!Shouyou : Why not? It would be moar funTetsu : *moreTeru : Fun??????  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Tetsu : ^ ifyTeru : HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHTeru : FUCK SNSBKANAHSJABAJNATeru : I'm horny for Shou-chan :')





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to do this.

Shouyou : Hey guyss! 

Tetsu : What the fuck is this

Daddycrow : Watch yo fucking language. 

HoOT : Says the one who said the 'f' word

Teru : Damnnnn boiiiiii 

Tetsu : Thanks for having my back bRo 

HoOT : Anytime brO 

Daddycrow : Fuck y'all.  
Daddycrow : Fucking hate you guys. 

Shouyou : You said fuck too much

Daddycrow : FinE. 

TrashKing : I'm confused .-.  
TrashKing : What about this group chat btw

Teru : Who knows?  
Teru : Shou-chan invite us anyway 

Shouyou : It's for bonding!!!!!  
Shouyou : Yayyyyy :3

Ushijima : Bonding? 

HoOT : ^ HolY sHIT.  
HoOt : Didn't expect you would invite japan chibi 

Shouyou : JAPAN!!  
Shouyou : Why not? It would be moar fun 

Tetsu : *more 

Teru : Fun?????? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Tetsu : ^ ify 

Teru : HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH  
Teru : FUCK SNSBKANAHSJABAJNA  
Teru : I'm horny for Shou-chan :')

Daddycrow : Stay away from my baby.  
Daddycrow : You dirty bij. 

HoOT : Is that some kind of kink??  
HoOT : Daddy and baby boy kink? 

Tetsu : sSSSsshhhHhHHHHhhh  
Tetsu : We have under 18 kid in hereee 

TrashKing : That sounds hot  
TrashKing : Certainly my kink ;)

Shouyou : Japan? 

Ushijima : What? 

Shouyou : Oh, I thought you already offline 

Ushijima : No. 

TrashKing : That means the blunt Ushijima also had Daddy kink

Ushijima : Yeah. 

HoOT : FUCKKKKKKKKKKK  
HoOT : THAT WAS UNEXPECTED  
HoOT : HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH

Teru : IM DYING  
Teru : MXJAKNSJXMBSJABS 

Tetsu : I NEED SOME AIR  
Tetsu : WTF 

Daddycrow : Not suprised tbh.  
Daddycrow : Hinata called Ushijima 'Daddy' all the time. 

TrashKing : What the fuck?  
TrashKing : That's not fair!  
TrashKing : Call me Daddy too chibi-chan ;)))))

Teru : Fuck yes  
Teru : Me too

HoOT : ^

Tetsu : ^^

Shouyou : I guess i call you guys my Daddys?  
Shouyou : That's fine

Daddycrow : NO HINATA  
Daddycrow : Just no.  
Daddycrow : Having, like, 6 Daddy is too much. 

Teru : Wait.  
Teru : 6??????

Tetsu : I thought 5

HoOT : I can't count that high  
HoOT : ;3

Teru : lol 

Tetsu : Stop lying you piece of shit. 

HoOT : HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH  
HoOT : ;)))))))))) 

TrashKing : Soooooooooooo  
TrashKing : Is chibi-chan called Daichi Daddy too? 

Shouyou : Yeapp!  
Shouyou : He's nice to me! 

Teru : Wooooooooooooo  
Teru : Looks like someone already exposed 

Tetsu : Tut tut Daichi  
Tetsu : Didn't know you are that kind of person 

Daddycrow : Shut up.  
Daddycrow : Hinata is the one suggest to called me Daddy. 

HoOT : Is it tru chibi??? 

Tetsu : *true 

HoOT : ^ can you stop 

Shouyou : Yea!  
Shouyou : It's funnn! 

Teru : Funn? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

TrashKing : What kind of fun? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Tetsu : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

HoOT : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Ushijima : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

HoOT : ^ OMG HAHHAHAHAHAHHA 

Daddycrow : Ffs  
Daddycrow : I'm done. 

Shouyou : No Daddy!  
Shouyou : Don't leave!  
Shouyou : Whatever you guys think of fun 

Tetsu : Is blowjob involve? 

Shouyou : Yes 

Teru : I'm fucking sign up for this 

TrashKing : Take my money 

Daddycrow : He's not a prostitute to take your money.  
Daddycrow : I'm offended. 

HoOT : Take my food 

Daddycrow : ^ good.  
Daddycrow : That's more appropriate. 

Ushijima : Take my dick instead. 

Tetsu : OhhhShittttttttttttttttttttttt 

TrashKing : You earned my respect 

HoOT : ^

Teru : ^^ ;))))))

Daddycrow : You guys are full of sin istg. 

Shouyou : Anyone's dick is fine  
Shouyou : ;)))))  
Shouyou : Looking forward for your service!


	2. Pun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these puns and dad jokes are not mine ;)

Shouyou : Guys guys!   
Shouyou : idk what's wrong with Noya-san today 

Teru : He did what? 

Daddycrow : He keeps telling pun.   
Daddycrow : Which is annoying asf. 

HoOT : OoohhhHhHH punnnnnn   
HoOT : I'm good at that B) 

Tetsu : Stop  
Tetsu : Puns is ridiculous 

Shouyou : I don't understand what is pun actually? 

TrashKing : Lemme tell you chibi-chan  
TrashKing : Pun is some kind of lame joke 

Tetsu : Oh and it's horrible btw

Teru : It makes me cringe so hard tho

Shouyou : I don't understand 

TrashKing : One day you'll understand :')

Ushijima : Let me tell you guys a high quality pun.   
Ushijima : What do you call a sad cup of coffee? 

Shouyou : What

Ushijima : Depresso. 

HoOT : HHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH   
HoOT : You got me m8  
HoOT : Didn't know you're the type of person to know pun :'D 

Ushijima : That's what you called quality content.   
Ushijima : My puns are legendary asf. 

Daddycrow : I really want to PUN-ch you. 

Tetsu : ^ yAsSss DaddD 

Teru : Give em good daddddd 

TrashKing : HAHHAHAHHHAHAHA   
TrashKing : This is getting interesting :'D

HoOT : MY TURN MY TURN  
HoOT : What is God's favorite food? 

Daddycrow : Omg.   
Daddycrow : Make it stop. 

Shouyou : What is it? 

HoOT : r-AMEN!   
HoOT : hAH ;)

TrashKing : Fuck  
TrashKing : I just snort   
TrashKing : Kill me 

Teru : Don't die on us trash

Tetsu : ^ same

Ushijima : Mine next.   
Ushijima : What did the blanket say as it fell off the bed? 

Teru : idk???? 

Ushijima : Oh sheet. 

HoOT : HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA  
HoOT : FUCKKKKKKKKKK   
HoOT : IM ON THE FLOOR   
HoOT : wtf dude 

Teru : oohhh ooh hh h   
Teru : MinE nEXt   
Teru : How do you get pikachu on a bus? 

Shouyou : PIKACHUUU!   
Shouyou : About the answer idk xD 

Teru : You poke-em-on!   
Teru : HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA   
Teru : I FUCKING LAUGH AT MY OWN PUN   
Teru : I BLAME THE NOISY OWL AND JAPAN! 

Daddycrow : Can i fucking leave? 

Tetsu : No.   
Tetsu : Stay and suffer with me. 

Daddycrow : Fuck. 

TrashKing : Don't spell part backwards

Shouyou : Why? 

TrashKing : Because it's a trap  
TrashKing : HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH  
TrashKing : I feel satisfied for some reason :')

Tetsu : What do you call someone that steals fast food? 

Shouyou : OoohHhhhhhHhHHh   
Shouyou : I KNO I KNO  
Shouyou : Hamburglar!! 

Teru : HAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHA   
Teru : I thought you hate pun :')  
Teru : Anzbjzmsjdhdmsjs 

Tetsu : Bokuto influence me ffs   
Tetsu : I can't help myself 

Daddycrow : Seriously?   
Daddycrow : Can i fucking leave now?   
Daddycrow : Since I'm the only one who is normal in here. 

Shouyou : No Daddy!   
Shouyou : Don't leave!   
Shouyou : ;(((((((((

HoOT : Yea dad  
HoOT : Don't leave ;)  
HoOT : Whoops wrong face * ;(

Daddycrow : I bet you done it on purpose.   
Daddycrow : You fucking bij. 

HoOT : xD 

TrashKing : Yeah dad  
TrashKing : Don't leave us D; 

Teru : Daddddddddd   
Teru : Stay with us  
Teru : And suffered 

Tetsu : ^ o.o   
Tetsu : We need normal one in here dad 

Ushijima : Dad, please. 

Teru : ^ HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA FUCK

HoOT : MsnkNsskmsjsnjsmsjsn 

TrashKing : I'm dying HAHAHHAHHA 

Tetsu : I'm crying :')

Daddycrow : Fuck y'all  
Daddycrow : When did i became your dad?   
Daddycrow : I'm only Hinata's Daddy. 

Shouyou : Yeyyy! :D 

Tetsu : Why not call each other dad?   
Tetsu : Right? Dad?   
Tetsu : I mean, other Dad? 

Teru : Yeahhhhhhhh   
Teru : I fucking agree 

TrashKing : Still  
TrashKing : It sounds kinky asf tho   
TrashKing : So no thanks   
TrashKing : I wanted chibi-chan to call me Daddy only ;))))))))

Ushijima : ^ strongly agree. 

HoOT : :') i feel lonely 

Shouyou : No worries Bokuto-san!   
Shouyou : I'mma keep you company! 

HoOT : Call me Daddy

Shouyou : Daddy! 

HoOT : ShiT   
HoOT : I'm dyiNG 

Daddycrow : Die bij.   
Daddycrow : diE. 

HoOT : I'm offended dad :'(

Shouyou : Daichi-sannnnnnn 

Daddycrow : fINe. 

HoOT : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Tetsu : I thought the shitty owl is going to die 

Teru : ^ lmao  
Teru : How could you xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU GUYS WANT MOAR??


	3. Molested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ASK FOR MOAR SO HERE IT IS ;)))))))

Shouyou : Daddy! (ಥ_ಥ)

Teru : Yes baby? 

TrashKing : He means me you dumbass

HoOT : No  
HoOT : Me 

Tetsu : Can you guys stop being an idiot  
Tetsu : smh

Ushijima : What is it Hinata? 

Daddycrow : Excuse me.  
Daddycrow : I'm pretty sure Hinata means me.  
Daddycrow : So back off you fucking bij. 

TrashKing : Yes dad

HoOT : Sorry dad 

Shouyou : Daichi-sannnnnnnn  
Shouyou : I need a hug (ಥ_ಥ)  
Shouyou : Please (ಥ_ಥ)

Daddycrow : What's wrong? 

Shouyou : Someone grope my ass

Tetsu : OH FUCK  
Tetsu : THIS IS SOME SERIOUS CASE

Teru : YEAH  
Teru : SOMEONE JUST GROPE HINATA'S BUTT  
Teru : A CUTE BUTT 

Shouyou : lol I'm flattered  
Shouyou : HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA 

TrashKing : Omg  
TrashKing : Who is it  
TrashKing : No one can grope your ass before me  
TrashKing : NO. ONE. 

HoOT : I'm on the floor  
HoOT : How dare that dude grope my baby's ass 

Daddycrow : Do I know him? 

Shouyou : Yeah  
Shouyou : It's Dateko captain 

Daddycrow : JzakankNNJsnkanANSKZ  
Daddycrow : Brb.  
Daddycrow : I need some air. 

Shouyou : I just heard Daichi-san scream  
Shouyou : The sound of frustration  
Shouyou : And it scares me  
Shouyou : (ಥ_ಥ)(ಥ_ಥ)(ಥ_ಥ)(ಥ_ಥ)(ಥ_ಥ)

Teru : (ಥ_ಥ) babe  
Teru : I'm scared too (ಥ_ಥ)  
Teru : Even tho I'm not there 

Ushijima : HEY GUYSSS!  
Ushijima : IT'S ME  
Ushijima : YO MIRACLE BOY  
Ushijima : SA  
Ushijima : TO  
Ushijima : RI  
Ushijima : ;3

Shouyou : Tendou-san?  
Shouyou : Where's Japan? 

Ushijima : He's on the floor  
Ushijima : Rolling around while mumbling things  
Ushijima : I think he mumble 'fuck'  
Ushijima : He look mad tho 

Tetsu : I didn't know Japan is this type of person :')  
Tetsu : I'm soft 

Ushijima : What happened btw 

HoOT : Someone grope Hinata's ass 

Ushijima : WHO. DID. THAT.  
Ushijima : I mean, not gonna lie,  
Ushijima : I think Hinata's ass is cute  
Ushijima : Please let me grope it too  
Ushijima : pLEAsE 

HoOT : Even the Satan me wanna grope yo ass Hinata 

Ushijima : Yee boi B) 

TrashKing : Not before me 

Ushijima : Whatever you say trash -3-

Daddycrow : I'm back.  
Daddycrow : Where were we? 

Teru : The screaming part

Daddycrow : Where is that bij.  
Daddycrow : istg I'm going to kill him.  
Daddycrow : SOMEONE BRING HIM TO ME.  
Daddycrow : AND I SHALL REWARD YOU. 

Tetsu : Lol you kidding  
Tetsu : Right??? 

Daddycrow : I'm serious.  
Daddycrow : Name it and I'll considered. 

HoOT : I want chibi-chan for a day 

Daddycrow : Deal. 

Teru : 2 day? 

Daddycrow : Fine. 

TrashKing : 3?

Daddycrow : I'll think about it. 

Tetsu : I want him to be my wife 

Daddycrow : NO.  
Daddycrow : HE'S TOO YOUNG TO BE YO FUCKING WIFE. 

Tetsu : I'm not done yet dumbass  
Tetsu : I want him to be my wife in the future 

Daddycrow : The answer is still no. 

Tetsu : D; WHYYYYYYYYYYY 

Daddycrow : It's not me to decide.  
Daddycrow : Deal with it. 

Shouyou : Guysssss  
Shouyou : Be serious :')

Ushijima : Can I have him for a week? 

Daddycrow : Who's this?  
Daddycrow : Ushiwaka or Tendou? 

Ushijima : It's yo miracle boy ;3

Shouyou : DAICHI-SAN PLEASE  
Shouyou : LET ME BE WITH TENDOU-SAN FOR A WEEK 

Daddycrow : Deal.  
Daddycrow : Bring that asshole to me. 

Ushijima : YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Ushijima : In yo face fucktards  
Ushijima : Hinata belongs to miracle boy B))))  
Ushijima : FOR ONE FUCKING WEEK 

TrashKing : WHAT?!  
TrashKing : A WEEK?!  
TrashKing : MXBKSKWNSJANJSNS 

HoOT : I feel betrayed :')

Teru : ^

Tetsu : ^^

Shouyou : Yayyyyyyy! :D  
Shouyou : Don't worry  
Shouyou : It's just a week 

Ushijima : You guys better be worried  
Ushijima : Cuz I'mma do a lot of things to him ;)  
Ushijima : Before you guys can argue with me

*Ushijima has added Kenji*

Kenji : Oh?  
Kenji : What's this? 

Daddycrow : YOU BASTARD.  
Daddycrow : I'MMA BEAT YO ASS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like i need to add Futakuchi in heree HAHAHHAH


	4. NEW MEMBER!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad that you guys actually like my humor HAHHAHAHAH

Kenji : Pardon?  
Kenji : I don't understand the situation at all 

Daddycrow : Stop act innocent.  
Daddycrow : You fucking grope my baby's ass. 

Kenji : ????  
Kenji : Who's your baby then? 

Shouyou : (ಥ_ಥ)

HoOT : ^ tHIs iNNocENt chILD 

Tetsu : ADMIT IT  
Tetsu : YOU GROPE CHIBI-CHAN'S ASS 

Teru : YEAAAAA  
Teru : FUCK YOU 

Kenji : ^ lol thanks  
Kenji : But no thanks 

Teru : mAjsSjxAJDHnjdkana  
Teru : /screeching

TrashKing : ^ ify 

Kenji : And how do you guys get my number?  
Kenji : Are you stalking me? 

TrashKing : Damn  
TrashKing : You're so full of yourself 

Kenji : I'll take that as a compliment ;)

Daddycrow : Tendou is the one who got your number. 

Ushijima : Yea me ;3

Tetsu : Besides no one wanted to stalk a lame ass dude like you  
Tetsu : # preach it 

HoOT : OH FUCK  
HoOT : SAVAGE  
HoOT : Nice bro B) 

Tetsu : B) thanks bro 

TrashKing : TERU-CHAN  
TrashKing : TETSU-CHAN ALREADY HELP YOU  
TrashKing : ISN'T IT GOOD? 

Kenji : Ouch ;-;

Shouyou : Terushima is with me lmao 

Ushijima : What  
Ushijima : When? 

Shouyou : He came running to our school  
Shouyou : And asked for comfort :')  
Shouyou : HE LOOK SO CUTE WHEN HE'S CRYING  
Shouyou : IM SOFT  
Shouyou : NDJMSJANDJMSJS 

HoOT : IT'S NOT FAIRRRRRRR  
HoOT : WAIT FOR ME CHIBIIII  
HoOT : DADDY COMING FOR YOU 

Shouyou : HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH  
Shouyou : I GOT HIM FIRST YOU SUCKERS  
Shouyou : Oh, this is Terushima btw ;)

Tetsu : WHAT?!  
Tetsu : NOOOOOOOO  
Tetsu : I WANT HIM TOOOOO  
Tetsu : BUT I STILL GOT PRACTICE  
Tetsu : Fuck. 

TrashKing : NSKKAJSMSKSNSJNS 

Daddycrow : Forget about them.  
Daddycrow : Did you grope Hinata's ass? 

Kenji : Yeah  
Kenji : Couldn't help myself  
Kenji : Like, it's calling for me to grope it 

Tetsu : ^ ify 

Kenji : And it feels so right when I touch it  
Kenji : Like cloud nine 

Ushijima : HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH  
Ushijima : WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN  
Ushijima : LIKE CLOUD NINE HAHAHAHAHHAHAH 

TrashKing : IFKR  
TrashKing : CLOUD NINE MY ASS KID  
TrashKing : HAHHAHAAHAHA FUCK 

Tetsu : IM CACKLING  
Tetsu : HELP—

Daddycrow : This is getting out of control.  
Daddycrow: smh. 

Shouyou : [*image*]

Kenji : ?!!!!  
Kenji : WHY IS CHIBI BEING SANDWICH BETWEEN THEM? 

TrashKing : I'm jealous  
TrashKing : Hold me Tetsu-chan  
TrashKing : D; 

Tetsu : There there  
Tetsu : BUT STILL  
Tetsu : Wtf was that :'(  
Tetsu : Damn those dude gets all the attention from Hinata 

Shouyou : OMG  
Shouyou : IM SO SORRY GUYS  
Shouyou : Half of me sorry btw  
Shouyou : Cuz wrap me in those beefy arms boi ;))  
Shouyou : I'm still pure ;3

HoOT : HAHAHHAHAAHHA 

Teru : YASSSSS 

Ushijima : FUCK YOU GUYS  
Ushijima : HE BELONGS TO MIRACLE BOYYYY  
Ushijima : DAD, IT'S NOT FAIR! 

Daddycrow : Not you too. 

Kenji : Hinata  
Kenji : Let me squish you too  
Kenji : PleaSE. I'm desperate 

Tetsu : ^

Trashking : ^^

Shouyou : Yea sure!  
Shouyou : Come meet me anytime ;)

Daddycrow : As long as you guys don't cause any ruckus.  
Daddycrow : Do you fucking understand? 

Kenji : Yes dad. 

TrashKing : ^ welcome to our family kid ;)

Tetsu : It may not be much 

HoOT : And fucked up 

Teru : And everyone seems like having an issues 

Ushijima : Which is understanding :3

Shouyou : WELCOME HOME DADDY! 

Kenji : !!!  
Kenji : IM BACK BABE  
Kenji : HE'S SO CUTE  
Kenji : IM FUCKING SOFT  
Kenji : SavE mE 

Daddycrow : Don't you forget  
Daddycrow : That you grope my baby's ass  
Daddycrow : I'll remind you from time to time if needed.  
Daddycrow : Hurt him, you ded. 

Tetsu : *dead  
Tetsu : Why is everyone so dumb  
Tetsu : Couldn't even spell correctly 

Daddycrow : Fuck you cat.  
Daddycrow : No Hinata after Tendou is done with him.  
Daddycrow : I mean you only, Kuroo. 

Tetsu : E-EH?! 

TrashKing : Why did you get on his nerve xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WANT MOAR??????


	5. Kuroo Is Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo curse too much in this and I'm not sorry

Tetsu : Omg  
Tetsu : I can't take it anymore  
Tetsu : It's too much  
Tetsu : Someone send help please

Kenji : Lol  
Kenji : You're the one who's get on his nerve  
Kenji : ┐(•_•)┌

Tetsu : FUCC YOU  
Tetsu : U R BEIN DISRESPECTFUL TO ME  
Tetsu : U FUCKIN DICC  
Tetsu : AND IM FUCKING OLDER THAN U  
Tetsu : U PIECE OF SHIT 

HoOT : Oh shit  
HoOT : He mad  
HoOT : He seriously mad 

Teru : Lmaooo how do you know? 

TrashKing : I guess he's too angry to type???  
TrashKing : idk 

HoOT : ^ yea  
HoOT : Which means our Kuroo is so fucking mad rite now 

Tetsu : YES  
Tetsu : FINALLY SOME1 KNO IM FUCKING PISSED  
Tetsu : I FUCKING NEED MY DAILY DOSE OF SUNSHINE  
Tetsu : FOR. FUCC. SAKE.  
Tetsu : ISTG I WOULD BEAT DAICHI ASS IF HE KEEPS CHIBI-CHAN AWAY FROM ME 

Teru : I smell something dangerous  
Teru : G uyS 

TrashKing : Same here  
TrashKing : Well, it's not my problem  
TrashKing : B))))) 

Kenji : That's just makes your name suits you so well.  
Kenji : Trash  
Kenji : ;)

TrashKing : ^ fuckin ro0d  
TrashKing : I'm yo senpai  
TrashKing : D; 

Daddycrow : Well,  
Daddycrow : Try beat my ass if you can reach me.  
Daddycrow : Fucking cat. 

HoOT : Oohhhhh  
HoOT : That's daddycrow for yuh  
HoOT : HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA 

Tetsu : ^ fucking dicc  
Tetsu : I thought you support me  
Tetsu : That's it  
Tetsu : Our frenship end here  
Tetsu : FUCK Y'ALL  
Tetsu : FUCK KENJI 

Kenji : BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! 

Tetsu : U R BEIN DISRESPECTFUL TO ME  
Tetsu : AND YOU'RE A DICC 

Teru : I'm innocent here guys  
Teru : Pls spare my life :')

Tetsu : Yea sorry Teru  
Tetsu : IM SUFFERING HERE  
Tetsu : I NEED CHIBI-CHAN 

Daddycrow : Too bad he's not here.  
Daddycrow : Deal with it.  
Daddycrow : You're the one who's get in my nerve.  
Daddycrow : Unless you apologize. 

HoOT : Woah you want Kuroo to apologize? 

TrashKing : What's wrong with apologizing? 

HoOT : Kuroo kinda hard to apologize  
HoOT : He once tell me that if he apologize his brain called him a pussy 

Kenji : Pfftt  
Kenji : AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA 

Ushijima : Guess he just too ego to apologize. 

Teru : YOO WELCOME BACK  
Teru : JAPAN 

Ushijima : Yes thank you.

Tetsu : YEAH  
Tetsu : LIKE HELL IM GONNA APOLOGIZE  
Tetsu : THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN  
Tetsu : YOU KNO WHAT  
Tetsu : IM OUT 

Ushijima : I'm 2 out. 

HoOT : I'm 3 out  
HoOT : HAHHAHAHA 

Teru : tf  
Teru : HHAHAHAHHAHA 

Kenji : What are you  
Kenji : 12?

Ushijima : 12 and a half inch 

Teru : HOLY SHIT  
Teru : HAHAHAHAAHAH 

HoOT : Damn  
HoOT : Wonder if chibi-chan ass could fit that :')

Daddycrow : No one talk about sex when I'm here.  
Daddycrow : FUCKING. UNDERSTOOD. 

TrashKing : Sure thing dad 

HoOT : Sorry dad 

Tetsu : IM OFFENDED THAT YOU GUYS ACT LIKE NOTHING WHEN I LEAVE  
Tetsu : FUCK Y'ALL  
Tetsu : FUCK YOU  
Tetsu : FUCKKKKKKKKKK D;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep comment 'MOAR' if you guys want another chapter HAHHAHAHAH 
> 
> Another thing is about my other fanfic 'Hinata Shouyou' is on hold since I'm having an exam for 3 fucking weeks. But i will keep updating this cuz there's not much to write in this so yea ;)


	6. Fite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's supposed to be short but my brain keeps saying 'moar' lololol

Shouyou : Hey guysss!  
Shouyou : Guess who's back?!!  
Shouyou : m E 

Tetsu : OMG yE S  
Tetsu : I MISS YOU  
Tetsu : NOT GONNA LIE  
Tetsu : BUT IM OFFENDED THAT YOU CHOOSE MIRACLE BOY THAN ME  
Tetsu : Like how D;  
Tetsu : I'm hotter than him D; 

Shouyou : Hey a hoe gotta live  
Shouyou : No offense ;)

TrashKing : Did you just called yourself a hoe? 

Teru : Damn  
Teru : Be my hoe chibi-chan 

HoOT : This chatroom is seriously full of sin  
HoOT : And i love it 

Daddycrow : Tf?  
Daddycrow : Don't say that word again Hinata.  
Daddycrow : I feel like i just failed to teach you some manners. 

Ushijima : ^ glad that you realize. 

Daddycrow : Oh shut up Japan.  
Daddycrow : Since when you have a stick up in your ass? 

HoOT : oH s hIT  
HoOT : I FEEL LIKE THEY'RE GOIN TO FITE  
HoOT : Fite fite fite fite fite fite 

Teru : W AIT  
Teru : DONT FITE YET  
Teru : Lemme get some drinks real quick 

TrashKing : Seriously guys?  
TrashKing : Drinks?  
TrashKing : On the second thought wait for me  
TrashKing : It's goin to be a full hell of drama  
TrashKing : And i want to see it 

Tetsu : Wtf?  
Tetsu : Did i even want to know why I've been ignored?  
Tetsu : Scratch that  
Tetsu : I'll just fucking join that noisy owl or somethin 

Ushijima : Did my words offended you?  
Ushijima : Well, sorry if it is.  
Ushijima : Let's face the fact that you are a failure. 

Daddycrow : Fuck you.  
Daddycrow : Stop all yo bullshit Japan.  
Daddycrow : Who's the failure when Karasuno beat your team huh?  
Daddycrow : Tell me right fucking now. 

HoOT : Oh fuck  
HoOT : THEY MENTION THEIR GAMES

TrashKing : Ouch. 

Shouyou : Where's Kenji? 

Kenji : I'm surprised you looked for me 

Tetsu : ^ fuck off  
Tetsu : We don't need you in here 

Kenji : Fuckin r00d senpai D;  
Kenji : I just online and is that how you treat your cute kouhai? 

Tetsu : Who says you're cute  
Tetsu : Little shit  
Tetsu : And since when you're my kouhai?  
Tetsu : Do i even know you in real life btw 

Teru : Damn  
Teru : Get rekt Kenji  
Teru : WHOOP WHOOP 

HoOT : hE protec but he also attac 

TrashKing : IN YO FACEU KENJI  
TrashKing : YOU BASTARD  
TrashKing : OMG I LOVE YOU TETSU-CHAN  
TrashKing : FOR BEING SAVAGE WITH KENJI 

Tetsu : Yea your welcome  
Tetsu : I've been holding grudge against that little shit

Shouyou : I thought you guys looking forward with Japan and Dad fight??? 

HoOT : AH YES  
HoOT : PLEASE CONTINUE DAD AND JAPAN 

Ushijima : Our team lost because of a few mistakes.  
Ushijima : We will defeat you next time.  
Ushijima : Mark my words Daichi. 

Daddycrow : Oh yeah?  
Daddycrow : Try me bitch.  
Daddycrow : I'll fucking take you down.  
Daddycrow : I won't let you win.  
Daddycrow : Cuz your ego will inflated. 

Teru : Things are geting heated boiii 

HoOT : YEA GO DAD I'LL SUPPORT YOU

Tetsu : ^ who's side are you on? 

HoOT : Daichi, duh 

TrashKing : Same  
TrashKing : Just because i hate Japan 

Tetsu : I'm in the middle  
Tetsu : I don't think this fight is necessary tho?  
Tetsu : Do you guys really have to fight like a 6 years old?  
Tetsu : It's so embarassing smh 

Teru : Meh it's fun 

Ushijima : I think this conversation is over Daichi. 

Daddycrow : Cool. 

Ushijima : And you know what else? 

Daddycrow : I thought this conversation is fucking over. 

Ushijima : I fucking hate your guts. 

Daddycrow : WHY YOU SHITHEAD.  
Daddycrow : I FUCKING HATE YOUR GUTS TOO.  
Daddycrow : AND YOUR OBSESSION WITH FARM OR SOME SHITS ARE A DISASTER. 

Ushijima : Take that back you bitch. 

Daddycrow : MAKE ME. 

Shouyou : I think that's enough for today guys e.e  
Shouyou : Chill your dicks  
Shouyou : Two of you 

Daddycrow : F inE. 

Ushijima : Okay. 

Teru : That's some intense shits right there  
Teru : Wtf

Tetsu : Didn't know they would be aggressive asf

HoOT : At least that was fun ;3

TrashKing : Well,  
TrashKing : What's next? 

Kenji : ^ Just shut up. 

TrashKing : Fuck you Kenji  
TrashKing : I fucking hate you D;  
TrashKing : SOMEONE HOLD ME PLEASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT 'MOAR' GUYS AHAHHAH


End file.
